The portability of a wheelchair is an important consideration to many wheelchair users. It is desirable that a wheelchair be lightweight and easily broken down so that it can be readily and conveniently transported in an automobile or other suitable conveyance. Most wheelchairs today are foldable which permits them to be placed in the trunk or behind the front seat of an automobile. These wheelchairs, however, are still unusually bulky and heavy and therefore, somewhat inconvenient to transport. An alternative to this problem consists in disassembling the wheelchair before placing it inside the automobile. However, most wheelchairs today have a complex structure which makes such a disassembling operation very difficult and very long to do. Furthermore, considering that the main frame of the wheelchair generally comprises both the seat frame and the bended legs on which is connected the caster wheels, the volume occupied by said wheelchair after said disassembling operation remains too high for an easy positioning of said disassembled wheelchair inside an automobile. In addition, with such a structure, the entire main frame has to be replaced when only the bended legs of said main frame are damaged. Thus, there is a need for a wheelchair avoiding the above-mentioned drawbacks.
There is also a need for a wheelchair that may be adjustable in a quick and easy way.
There is also a need for a wheelchair that may be adapted to the needs or the wishes of the user.
There is also a need for a wheelchair that permits the stepless adjustment of the rear wheels in a direction orthogonal to the seat plane.
There is also a need for a wheelchair in which the seat plate is integral with the seat frame.
There is also a need for a wheelchair in which the connection between the rear wheels and the seat is improved.
There is finally a need for a wheelchair in which the connection between the front wheels and the seat is improved.